I'M CIA
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy and Kim's daughter has her first date, so Tommy has a little talk with the boy.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers so wish I did though. I also don't own again so wish I did. So the prompt I used for this came from there and it is…**_

_**Dear dad, **_

_**Going up to my boyfriend with a fake CIA badge and a water gun is not exactly how I wanted y'all to meet **_

_**Sincerely, but that was AWESOME. **_

_**And also one of Bill Engvall's bits about his daughter dating. ENJOY!)**_

Tommy's little girl was all grown up and getting ready to go on her first date. Kim had successfully kept every other Ranger male from their house that night, hell if she could have shipped Tommy off for the night she would have but knew he didn't want to miss seeing Teresa off. It was a school dance and Kim and Marnie decided it would be best that he didn't chaperone so the couple were going on a date of their own, armed with the knowledge that Marnie and Anton were at the dance keeping an eye on his little girl and the enemy.

"Mom, you have to keep Dad in check when Carson comes to get me."

"Honey I can't promise that, you are getting off easy because I managed to keep all of your uncles away."

"Yeah, but Uncle Anton is going to be at the dance and is going to report right back to Dad if Carson gets too close if we slow dance."

"Well would you rather your father and I there because that can be arranged I'm sure they could always use more chaperones."

"NO!"

"Then stop complaining we just want to make sure you're safe that's why we agreed to Carson's mother taking you two to the dance and we'll pick you up on our way home."

"Fine." Said Teresa as Kim finished her hair.

"Okay so put on your dress and then come down stairs."

"No make-up Teresa." Said Tommy walking by the room and then standing out in the hallway.

"DAD!"

"Tommy I told her she could wear a little bit, go downstairs and grade those tests."

"She's too young Kim."

"I was her age when I first wore make up."

"She's too young to date."

"She's 13. I was 2 years older when we met."

"Exactly but you were also more mature."

"I didn't ask to be but that kind of came along with some extra-terrestrial activities we had to do." Said Kim. Teresa knew about their Ranger past but they still didn't talk about it all the time.

An hour later Teresa was ready to leave and they were just waiting for Carson and his mother to arrive. Tommy had disappeared to the basement and was on the phone when Kim yelled down that it was time.

"Thanks Billy for emailing that to me."

"Glad I could help. Just remember not to use it after this time. Does it look authentic?" Asked Billy.

"Yeah it looks real. Man I wish you guys were here with me."

"Bro I want to see this kid's face when you present it to him." Said Jason.

"Activating cameras now."

"Perfect. Good luck."

"Tommy they're here!"

"Show time bye Guys."

"Talk to you later."

Tommy made it upstairs just as Kim was opening the door to Carson and his mother Sarah.

"Good evening Dr. and Mrs. Oliver is Teresa ready?" Tommy already didn't like the kid.

"She'll be down in a minute why don't you come into the living room and I'll go see what the holdup is." Said Kim debating whether or not to leave Tommy alone with Carson at least Sarah was there but the look on Sarah's face said 'Let the boy stew'.

"So Carson you're in the same class as Teresa?"

"Yes Sir." Said Carson nervously.

"So that makes you 12 or 13?"

"14, Sir I stayed back in 4th grade."

"Okay. Well just so you know and I've never told anyone outside of my family but you look trustworthy so I guess I can read you in, do you know what the Central Intelligence Agency is?" Tommy said pulling his fake CIA badge and a squirt gun he taped up and showed Sarah that it was fake out of his pocket and placing it on the table.

"They're a secret government who do missions all around the world, Sir."

"Good, well I just want you to know that I'm one of their best operatives."

"But you teach science, Sir?"

"That's just my cover. I've been working for the CIA since I was about 16 right around the time I met Teresa's mother. See the reason they chose me back then was because being a kid myself I could blend in really easily and no one would know. I go on less missions now but I'm still one of the best. So if you hurt my daughter just know I've been in some jails and I have no problem going back as long as she is safe you understand me?"

"Y…yes. S…sir."

"Good. Here she comes. Remember this is our secret." Carson nodded unable to currently talk.

"Hi Carson."

"Hi…hi T…Teresa you look nice."

"Thank you." Said Teresa looking at the boy and then glancing at the table where she saw Tommy's fake badge and the red squirt gun wrapped in electrical tape on the table. The young teen looked at Tommy and rolled her eyes and knew Carson got off easier than he would have if her uncles had all been here too. They all left the house and Teresa and Carson had a good time at the dance under the watchful eye of Anton and Marnie.

At the end of the night Carson had decided to call his parents to pick him up rather than taking a ride from Tommy and Kim. Tommy gave him credit the kid waiting for Teresa to leave first but not much. When they got home Teresa took to her Facebook to vent about the night, she had a good time but Tommy had so thoroughly scared Carson that they didn't even touch hands when they slow danced.

_**Teresa Oliver What a night, first Dad was upset about me wearing make-up, the he tells date that he's CIA and been in jails, really Dad?! Oh but the best part is he duct taped my squirt gun and laid it on the coffee table. Dad you owe me a new squirter. Date wouldn't even slow dance with me he stood about 2 feet away. And then he called his parents to pick him up because he didn't want Dad to know where he lived. IT WAS AWESOME THANK YOU DADDY!**_ LIKE SHARE COMMENT 33 PEOPLE LIKE THIS.


End file.
